


Something Broken Something Mended

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff, No matter how much we love on Prompto he still feels like this, Poor Prompto, a bit of self loathing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Prompto's gone and broken his leg. Now he has to keep it a secret that his parents are never around.





	1. It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting a little bigger than I planned so I'm going to go ahead and give it another chapter, just needed a defined point. Hope you like it guys!

Pouting, Prompto let out a huff as he fell back against his couch, mindful to keep his leg propped up on the coffee table. He had almost been excited when he broke it, climbing a tree to get an aerial shot of Gladiolus and Iris in the park. It was worth it though, the shot had been perfect, he was totally getting that printed once he was he could walk again. 

Getting down had been his problem, he tried to be careful, really he did, but that didn’t stop the branch from giving out on him as he tried to reach for the next. Gladiolus had tried to catch him, rushing at the tree in a dead sprint, but the tree seemed to have other plans for Prompto, his leg catching on another branch on the way down. He was pretty sure the snapping sound could be heard from below.

Without hesitation, Gladiolus had swept Prompto up in his arms and ran for the car, Iris only a few steps behind them. At first, he tried to convince Gladiolus to leave it be, but there was no mistaking the warp in his leg as he laid it out in the other man’s back seat. When there was no giving, he did the only thing he could do, text his parents what happened. That was when he had gotten his hopes up. If his leg was broken, surely his parents would come home to check on him, care for him. 

There wasn’t much of a wait once they got to the hospital, Gladiolus unafraid to drop his name to get Prompto looked at. The blond wasn’t sure if he was more grateful or embarrassed, an arm draped around Gladiolus’ neck as he cradled him, urging the nurse to hurry in finding Prompto a doctor. The embarrassment won out when Gladiolus refused to let him go. The shield in training took up post near the door, ready to walk as soon as the next doctor entered the room.

Iris was helping him pick what colour cast he should have, she was very fond of the purple when his phone chimed. Trying to hide his excitement, Prompto fumbled to pull the phone out of his pocket. Unlocking the screen, he felt his heart pick up when he saw it was a text from his mother and opened it without checking the preview. Prompto felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach.

‘We’ll send more money to cover the doctor bills, feel better!’ 

Blinking quickly, he fought back tears, he didn’t want to cry in front of Gladiolus and Iris. It would be alright, he could sleep on the couch until his leg healed. Food would be hard, maybe he could find some coupons online for some order places, and he could always tell them the bill was more to try and make up the difference. He had enough games and movies he figured he could keep himself amused, he hoped. Another chime from his phone and he was near frantic reaching for it. Maybe they had changed their mind, realizing Prompto needed them.

‘Don’t take the prescription, there should be ibuprofen in the cabinets at home.’

Shoving the phone back into his pocket, he looked up as the doctor came into the room. Selecting the purple wrap, Iris nearly squealed with delight, hugging him as the doctor got everything ready. Gladiolus just rolled his eyes, turning his attention to his phone. Once he was ready to go the doctor pulled up his prescription pad and Prompto winced, holding up his hands.

“Don’t worry about it, my parents said not to take it. We have stuff at home I guess.” He smiled at the concerned look on the doctor’s face, hoping to be reassuring. He wasn’t much for taking pain medicine, the pills he took for his stomach were enough for him, so he hoped it would be enough to get by.

After getting Prompto into the wheelchair, Gladiolus stood up, holding out his hand for the paper. He spoke as he gave Prompto’s crutches to his sister, “You shouldn’t be taking regular pain meds for a broken leg, Prom.” Prompto shrugged as he was wheeled away, “Our insurance probably doesn’t cover it so my parents don’t want to pay for it. I probably couldn’t either.”

As they walked, Gladiolus looked at the prescription, brows knitting as he tried to recall the name of the pills. He couldn’t, “I don’t know these ones, don’t they normally just give you Vicodin or something?” Prompto chuckled at that.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t react well with my stomach medicine, so I take this stuff instead if I have to.” Gladiolus had heard Noctis mention Prompto’s stomach problems, but he didn’t know it needed medication. Folding up the paper he shoved it in his pocket and pushed Prompto down the halls.

“Surprised your parents didn’t show up, are they waiting for you at home?” Iris had asked an innocent enough question, but Prompto still felt his heart pick up in his chest. Trying to stay calm he stammered, “Oh, oh n-no. Business trip, can’t make money at home right?” The wheelchair stopped then, and Prompto swallowed hard before looking up at the stern look on Gladiolus’ face.

“You broke your fucking leg, you’ll be in a cast for two months and neither one of your parents are going to head back?” His voice was loud, and other patients and staff were looking at them curiously. Hoping to get them moving again, Prompto tried to wheel himself out before he started talking again.

“Like I said, you can’t make money at home. I just broke my leg, and the doctor was talking about therapy. You guys probably don’t have to worry about hospital bills much with the crown guard and all, but that bill is going to hurt. They can’t really afford to miss work. Probably have to work more to make up for my mistake.” He had managed to get them outside as he ranted, and by the way, Gladiolus’ volume rose, he was grateful.

“Mistake? You fell out of a tree, it was an accident, Prompto. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Iris stepped in, laying a hand on her brother’s arm and suggesting he bring the car around so they could get Prompto home. Once he was gone, Iris sighed, leaning against the chair.

“He's worried about you, you know? We both are, he’s just not as good at showing it.” Smiling down at him, Iris moved to push him to the car when it pulled up. Prompto sighed, hanging his head, “Yeah, I know, but I’ll figure it out. Promise.” Smiling up at Iris he was happy to find her still smiling. Gladiolus took a few more minutes before he arrived, but as soon as he did Iris opened to door for Prompto to hobble into the seat. Once everyone was settled, Gladiolus pulled out of the parking lot. 

The ride to Prompto’s house was quiet, the painkillers they gave him in the hospital starting to put him to sleep. Fighting to stay awake Prompto looked to the two up front. They kept giving each other worried glances, trying to avoid looking directly into the back seat. Sighing, he leaned against the door, feeling like he was being nothing but trouble, again.

“So, how many times is this that you two have saved me?” Prompto asked with what he hoped was an amused grin. Gladiolus snorted in the driver’s seat, Prompto could see him grin, and Iris giggled turning around to face him.

“But you’ve saved me too! So let’s call it even.” With a laugh of his own, Prompto gave her a peace sign before Gladiolus pushed her shoulder, trying to get her to sit right. It was a short trip from there in a much more comfortable silence. They had helped him inside and let him get comfortable before leaving, telling him to sleep off the painkillers.

So now he was alone, as always, on the couch wondering what he was going to do for the next two months. He had checked the bank account, twice, trying to figure out how he was going to make the next two months work. He had already called work and told them what had happened, they told him they would mail him his last check. Prompto supposed he shouldn’t have expected anything less from a small grocery, not that it felt any better.

There was some hope, he could work in the kitchen for short bursts if he rested his leg on a chair, but he didn’t have two months of food in his kitchen. Maybe two weeks, if he got creative and cut back, which he planned on doing anyway, but that didn’t solve how he was going to get more.

There were a few places that would let him order groceries and drop them off, but they were expensive, and you had to be at least eighteen. His friends would probably help him if he asked, but that would be explaining his parents. Yeah, he could take care of himself just fine, but he was still a minor, for a few more months anyway, and there were probably laws about how long they left him alone. Prompto didn’t want to get his parents in trouble for working to take care of him.

There was a bus stop only a couple blocks away that could drop him off in front of work, well his old work. If he brought a backpack, he could probably shop for a few days at a time. That wouldn’t be so bad he thought. If Noctis and the others came to check in on him he could just say they went to the main office for the day. It was hardly foolproof, but he hoped it would be enough. Closing his eyes, Prompto finally lets himself sleep.

A loud bang woke him, jumping on the couch he felt his leg shift and bit back a yelp. His leg left him prone, trying to turn without moving his leg to see where the sound had come from. A voice quickly gave him the answer. Noctis was venting as he walked into the living room, door closed behind him.

“What’s the point of telling me you’re hurt if they won't let me leave early!” Flopping down on the couch next to Prompto, Noctis turned to face his best friend “Not like they needed me, it was a meeting about," he stopped to shudder for dramatic effect.

“Vegetables.” Prompto couldn’t resist laughing at the dramatic and disgusted face Noctis made. Smiling, just a small turn of the lip, the prince leaned back against the couch. Copying his friend, the best he could, Prompto’s smile was notably wider. With Noctis he never had to explain himself, they just simply were, Prompto didn’t think he could find anything better in a friend.

“Figures you’d break your leg taking pictures,” teased Noctis, pointedly looking at the purple cast, “never thought of purple as being your colour.” Flustered, the blond tried to stutter out a defense, but it quickly dissolved into laughter for the both of them. After that, they fell into their normal routine of video games and banter, Prompto doing his best to ignore the pain as it started to creep back into him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out there's only one secret Prompto is any good at keeping. Turns out that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. so I had I MAJOR guilt trip with Ignis keeping mad... I'm sorry Prompto he's not mad at you T_T so it's not as angry as I planned. But it's still fluffy! As always tell me what you thik guys help me be a better writer! <3

The pain was back full force, and it was becoming a distraction for him. Prompto was pretty good, at least keeping up with Noctis in a race, but now it was a struggle to keep from coming in last. Every turn was off timed, sending him crashing into the walls of the track. As the prince came in first, he sat the controller down looking to the blond.

“Dude, you alright? The pain meds kicking your ass?” A brief pause and the prince’s voice grew more concerned, “is it time for another pill?” Without letting Prompto answer Noctis was on his feet, searching for the pill bottle. Swallowing hard, Prompto shook his head, fighting for words.

“Bathroom cabinet should be some ibuprofen.” Looking down at Prompto, Noctis’ eyes were wide, but he said nothing. Going where he was directed, Noctis searched for the medicine. Swallowing hard, Prompto closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch, he swore a broken bone shouldn't hurt this much. Trying to focus on his breathing he didn't hear Noctis return and nearly missed something gently thump onto his lap.

Cracking open an eye, he peered through his lashes to find the pill bottle on his lap. Gratefully he grabbed up the bottle, only to hear the silence of an empty bottle. Bitting back a sob, Prompto allowed himself enough selfishness to be angry at his parents for telling him not to take the pills. He would rather let one of the utilities laps than deal with the throbbing that was radiating through his leg. 

Noctis gave him a tap on the shoulder, shoving a thumb to the door, "I'll go grab some more, it should at least take the edge off until your parents get here with the real pain meds." Prompto's stomach dropped as Noctis slipped on his shoes, he wasn't even sure when his parents would be home next. Probably before his leg healed, he hoped.

Before Prompto could try and stop Noctis from leaving, a knock sounded from the door. Noctis quickly opened the door to find Ignis standing with a mildly surprised face, and a few bags in hand. The eldest stepped inside, placing the bags down near the couch, reaching inside one as he spoke to Prompto.

“It has come to my attention that you’ve broken your leg.” Prompto gave a sheepish nod as Ignis continued, “I’ve also been informed your parents refused you pain medication.” Standing up again, Ignis held a small orange bottle in hand, using the other to adjust his glasses. Opening it quickly, he handed a dose to Prompto, who held it in his hand, confusion on his face. Before he could respond, Noctis voice cut in, angerly.

“What do you mean? What kind of parents tell their kid they have to suffer through a broken leg?” Looking to the aforementioned leg, Prompto worried over his bottom lip.

“Indeed,” handing Prompto the glass in front of him, he urged the blond to take his medicine, lifting his bags again. He spoke as he entered the kitchen, “a question I intend on getting an answer to. When should we expect your parents back, Prompto?”

“They really are good parents,” Prompto mumbled looking up but still not looking at his friends. Even he didn’t know if he was talking to them, or himself.

“Raising a kid is hard, you can’t fault them for working hard to keep a roof over my head.” The pain in his leg was dying down, but he wasn’t sure if the medicine was working quickly of with how fast his heart was racing. 

The sound of one of the pans being brought down, hard, onto the stove jarred him from his thoughts, turning as best he could to see Ignis standing at the stove, a saucepan white-knuckled in one hand and the other pressing his glasses against his face. Prompto was unsure how to take the action, but if Noctis taking a few steps away was anything to go by, Prompto started to panic.

The silence stretched on between the trio, as Ignis stood still against the stove. Eventually, he stood back to his full height, turning to face Prompto, his expression neutral. His chest heaved with a large breath and a heavy sigh.

"Prompto, I'm afraid that does not answer my question. When should we expect your parents to return?" There was a strain in his voice, and Prompto saw the way his hands clenched into fists at his side. Shrinking back into the couch as much as he could, Prompto wished he could just disappear, but two sets of eyes were on him, expecting an answer. He looked to the floor, chewing on his lip again. There was another heavy sigh, that made him start, though he was too afraid to look up.

"I'm sorry, Prompto.” Ignis moved to sit next to the blond on the couch, his back stiff, hands laying on his knees. Just then, Prompto thought maybe Ignis was in more pain than he was. Adjusting himself on the couch, his hands curled together on his lap, Prompto gave a small shrug.

“I don’t know when they’ll be back.” Without giving himself a chance to think, Prompto confessed to everything. How he never knew when his parents would return, how little they got a hold of him. Staring at his hands he quietly admitted that sometimes he would forget things about them, their voice or what shade their eyes were. Tears burning at his eyes, Prompto told them how he understood if they had regrets about adopting him.

A weight leaned against his shoulder, Noctis had sat on the arm of the couch and pressed against him, smiling. Leaning back into his best friend, Prompto smiled back as he felt a warm hand rest on his knee. The moment lingered, but soon Ignis stood, promising dinner.

“Something with lots of meat?” Noctis hoped aloud. His hope was short-lived, “With Prompto in that cast movement will be difficult. He needs the proper nutrition to stay healthy.” While Noctis whined, Prompto was grateful. Even more so when Ignis brought him a plate of steamed vegetables and spicy ribs. Trading some of his ribs for most of Noctis’ vegetables, they smiled sheepishly as Ignis gave them a disapproving glance.

“I’ll talk with Gladio about it, but we’ll make sure to check on you, Prompto. I’m afraid we won't be able to be there like we should, but I want to at least make sure you are cared for.” Blushing, Prompto shook his head, laying his empty plate on his lap.

“It’s alright, Iggy. I’ve got a plan. I can get to the bus stop with the crutches, and if I rest my leg on something, I can cook too. You guys don’t need to worry about me, promise.” Two sets of eyes were staring at him again, wide. Leaning forward, Noctis sat his own plate on the coffee table.

“It’s not about needing to do any, Prom. You’re our friend, we want to make sure you’re okay. I mean, you’re sitting on the couch with a broken leg, talking about going grocery shopping. We can help you.” This time it was Prompto staring at them with wide eyes, even after all the times they helped him, and they still continue. Before Prompto could let his mind wander to being a nuance, Ignis cleared his throat.

“If you wish to be more self-sufficient, that’s fine, but please do not go alone with your leg. Please allow myself or Gladiolus to take you. Your leg will heal better if you don’t overuse it.” Nodding in agreement, Prompto gave his friends a lopsided smile.

“Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it.” As the three relaxed, there came another knock on the door, but it was open before anyone had the chance to stand. Gladiolus stood near the door, holding up a small bag of his own. Raising it up, he grinned to his friends.

“Figured being stuck on the couch would get boring, so I brought some movies.” Pulling out a few DVDs, he held them up.

“10 Things I Hate About You, My Best Friend’s Wedding, and of course, Runaway Bride.” Groaning, Prompto fell against the arm of the couch, trying not to laugh. He didn’t have anything against Gladiolus’ selection, but it was still fun to tease.

“Dude, you need better taste in movies. Or at least get some taste,” Noctis teased as he stood up to set up the DVD player. Grumbling, Gladiolus set the bag down by the television and moved to sit on the couch, still bickering with the prince. 

As the movie went on, Prompto found that the mix of Ignis’ cooking and the painkillers was the perfect mix for sleep. Nodding off quietly on his corner of the couch, he couldn’t hear the other three talking about his parents, and what could be done. Plans were made, and the quietly agreed they would do everything they could to take care of their friend, he deserved it.


End file.
